


not her

by EMBRACETHEVO1D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliffhangers, Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Character(s), Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMBRACETHEVO1D/pseuds/EMBRACETHEVO1D
Summary: this is actually an essay i wrote for english class but i’m really proud of it so i’m posting it here !!it’s also really short and has a cliffhanger im sorry about that ,, i didn’t know how to continue it
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	not her

**Author's Note:**

> in tags it says implied character death but there’s no death !

His heart was racing at the mere thought of it. He didn’t have to do this, but he couldn’t take it anymore. She was gone and his parents deserved to know. 

He inhaled shakily, “It’ll be better this way,” he said to himself. He looked at his closet, seeing his bag and making sure he had everything in case he had to run. 

“Sam! Come here!” His mom yelled from downstairs. Slowly, he brought a shaky hand to the doorknob and twisted it open. “You can do this. Everything will be okay.” He went downstairs and to the kitchen. He could hear his parents cooking dinner. Plastering a fake smile on his face, he greeted them. “Hey Mom, Dad.” “Hey Sam! Dinners almost ready, why don’t you set the table?” The pit in his stomach grew deeper hearing that name, he didnt know how to tell them she was gone. 

They ate dinner in silence, like most nights, but this time it was different. Instead of it being comforting it only made him more anxious and fueled his bad thoughts. Suddenly he said, “Mom, Dad, I have something important to tell you.” 

They stopped eating and looked at him with concern flooding their eyes. “Sam, honey, you know you can tell us anything right? You’ll always be our daughter,” his mother with a soft smile. He gave her one in return, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He looked them in the eye and said, “I’m not Sam, I’m not your daughter. My name is Micheal, I’m your son.”


End file.
